The Immortal Lovers (Harry Styles)
by Delency Louise
Summary: A royal prince turn to a beast and hes a vampire a real one. but everything changed when he met princess chloe the half vampire-angel the princess of the all vampire and the last angel. what happened when they're world collide.


**A royal prince turn to a beast and hes a vampire a real one. but everything changed when he met princess chloe the half vampire-angel the princess of the all vampire and the last angel. what happened when they're world collide.**

Chloe Greene is a royal princess from Kaesseraga that had to be taken away from her palace to a PPP (princess protection program) in Ministerville where she can have a normal life with other prinesses she can also be friends to them. The reason why she had taken away is because some trador want to have their palace just to get what he want, so they sent the Chloe just to make her safe from the harm. She's not going to school anymore instead of that she help the kids whos not able to go to school because they cant aford it. Chloe has a friends named Felicity and Holly their also a princess. Felicity is from Jhoerdle and Holly is from Minesville. But one night while shes walking back home some strange men took her and left a letter to the floor written

Princess Chloe Greene is safe with our young master. And we'll make sure that he wont hurt your lovely princess of Kaesseraga.  
-BBB

Her friends found the letter and after reading it they asked the people in their place if they know that theres a palace in their city. And yes there is. "where is that palace?" holly asked with hope in her eyes. "its very dangerous in there you must not go their, hes a beast and all of the person who came inside of that castle had never freed" the old lady said to them. "w-w-what do you mean?" felicity asked in a scary voice. "that palace has a story. When the king and the queen died in an accident they left their son, he's the only child of the family. And one day while the whole kingdom was celebrating his 16th birthday theres a witch came and cursed him to be a beast and he will only turn back into a human if some Princess love him and bare his kids someday. And a few days later some farmer came out running from that forest." She said pointing to the dark and scary forest. "screaming that the beast wanted to kill him. That's why no one ever tried to go in their. Anyway why are you asking?' the lady asked. "our friend princess chloe took some of his men to him." Holly answered. "im sorry to say but you will never ever ever! See her again. Im sorry again." The lady said then leave the two hopeless princess wishing they could find the princess again.

Chloe's POV  
While I was walking back home I heard footsteps following me and I don't mind it so I keep walking. When I reach a dark place he stood in front of me swaying his sword. "who are you? What do you want?" I asked nervously. "you'll find out soon and we don't want you but our prince. Shall we princess Chloe?" the guy asked. "whos prince? And how'd you know my name?" I asked wanting to know who is that prince who wanted me. "you will find out later. Take her" he ordered to his slaves. Where are they taking me?

While I was tied and blind folded I hear some guy screaming. "your majesty louis is here with princess chloe" the guy scream. How do they know me? Are they stalking me? Some guy carry me to upstairs and put me on a bed "Alyssa. Clean her and make sure shes ready for dinner. Its prince harry's order" he said. As soon as the door closed the girl untie me and removed my blind fold. When I stood up she bowed on me. Ofcourse she will im a princess.  
Me: who are you?what imma doing here?and who is prince harry?  
Aly: im alyssa I will be your maid and I cant answer some of your question  
Me: it doesn't matter, how old are you?  
Aly: im 21, what about you princess?  
Me: im 16  
Aly: your too young for him  
Me: what do you mean?  
Aly: just seat here  
So I did. I seat in front of a dresser and she start using my hair. When she's done she put out some dress from the wardrobe.

So it means now that im preparing for dinner im going to meet prince harry tonight. Yes finally.  
The two guards open the door for me. And when it open nobody was there only the maids and the guy who kidnapped me.  
Me: you?  
Guy: sorry for my bad manner princess, by the way im louis one of the most trusted men of prince harry.  
Me: I don't care, where is he anyways?  
Louis: hes in his room  
Me: why? Doesn't he going to eat dinner? With me? And besides I want to meet him  
Louis: sorry. No can do and he already ate dinner. Why don't you eat your dinner, your highness?  
Me: fine then  
Louis: well I leave you then, enjoy.  
With that he leave, the maids place the plate with foods. And after eating my dinner and I went to my room. I lay on my bed and thinking of harry. What he looks like. When I got up I decided to walk on the garden.

While walking I bumped into someone uhmmm he has chocolate brown eyes, lot of tattoos and a nice hair style.  
Me: oh, sorry I didn't mean to  
Guy: oh its ok princess,by the way im zayn prince harry's trusted men  
Me: so do you know louis?  
Zayn: yes his the prince bestfriend  
Me: so if he is harry's bestfriend it only means that his also a royal blood?  
Zayn: no, his not anyways what are you doing here?  
Me: I just wanna take a walk and gasp some fresh air  
Zayn: ok, but don't try to escape  
Me: I wont, I promise  
Zayn: ok then, see you around princess  
Me: see ya  
Then he leaves, well im all alone in this like paradise garden. Well I think prince harry loves garden or his mom so that's why he still taking good care of this flowers and plants for his mom's memory.

Harry's POV  
Louis came to my room telling that chloe wanted to see me. But how can I do that if I look like a monster that everybody was afraid of. I sat at my balcony looking at my mom's garden she loves flowers and plants so I always take good care of it. While I was looking the garden I saw chloe walking and when she bumped into someone and it was zayn. They talked for a while and I feel jealous. Why? I never feel like this before. And I know she wouldn't like me because im a beast. She can somehow fall inlove to zayn because he was a normal human not like me. And a few seconds zayn leaves chloe smiling and she start walking like she was thinking something. I stood up and walk to my bed and I open my drawer to see how many feathers was still left. I only have 7 left so it only means 7 days to go and its my end. The last say was my birthday. I decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water and to put the feathers into a spare room.  
While walking back to my room I saw the door of the spare room was open.

Chloe's POV  
Its getting late I need to go to bed. So I decided to go to my room. While walking back I saw a door and it was slightly open so I walk inside and I saw a glass box with 7 feathers and the one feathers was going to fall. I saw a big picture hanging on the wall and it was the king,queen and a prince. Which is I think is harry. "hes cute no hes not hes handsome. Well why don't he showed up at the dinner?" I said to my self loud enough for me to hear it.

Harry's POV  
I saw her the girl the princess will never loved me back. And when I heard talk. "hes cute no hes not hes handsome. Well why don't he showed up at the dinner?" she asked herself. She think im handsome? Shes kidding me.  
Chloe's POV  
While I was trying to touch the glass someone walked in closing the door. And I cant see his face.  
Me: who are you?  
Guy: im prince harry. Well you think im handsome?  
Me: yes you are. Why you kidnapped me?  
Harry: sorry  
Me: why didn't you showed up at dinner?  
Harry: if you knew you wouldn't  
Me: what? Why?  
Harry: you don't have to know  
Me: please?  
Harry: fine  
With that the lights open and I saw his face and when my eyes grew bigger. Hes a BEAST.  
"What are you?" I asked steping back  
"cant you see im a beast" he said. Taking closer.  
"stay away" I warned him  
"I wont hurt you,I promise" he plead  
"how can you do that? You're a beast" I asked him  
"a witch cursed me and turn me to this, trust me" he said and I nod  
He wiped my tears smiling at me. Im still afraid but I touch his face.  
Me: harry?  
Harry: yes?  
Me: what was that feathers mean?  
Harry; its telling how many days I still have  
Me: your going to die?  
Harry: yes, if none of the princess say I LOVE YOU to me that sincere.  
Me: oh, sorry to hear that  
Harry: you not afraid to me?  
Me: no,not at all  
Harry: why?  
Me: because you were nice.  
Harry: thank you. Go to bed?  
Me: ok, good night harry  
Harry: good night  
I lye down on my bed thinking of harry when I feel goosebumps. What? Goosebumps? no, im not falling for him. Maybe all have to do was sleep and tomorrow it was gone.

Tomorrow after  
Alyssa fix me for breakfast. When I was the dinning table I was alone again.  
Me: wheres harry?  
Aly: in his room  
Guy: sorry interupt but his in his room. Anyways im liam and this is niall were the trusted men of prince harry.  
Me: oh okay. But why harry was still in his room?  
Niall: he don't feel good  
Me: don't lie, I saw his face last night  
Liam: you did?  
Me: yes  
Niall: if you want we can come to eat with you  
Me: no, I only eat if he is going to eat with me today.  
With that I walked out of the dinning hall and go to my room.

Harry's POV  
Liam told me that chloe will only eat if im with her to eat. She was so stubborn child.  
Liam: your face is going back ?  
Me: yeah  
Niall: it only means that someone is having a thing on you and I think its princess Chloe  
Me: how can you say that?  
Niall: just wait mate  
Me: c'mon maybe Chloe was hungry  
Liam: fetch her to her room  
Me: fine  
I was standing outside her room. And I knock three times and she finally open it. She was so beautiful. "harry" she said hugging me tight. Maybe the boys was right.  
Me: what was that for?  
Chloe: oh sorry  
Me: its ok, lets eat?  
Chloe: yeah

Harry's POV  
After eating Chloe asked me if we can walked at the garden. So I said yes. I told to her that I love horse back riding and she said she's never been on it so that's why she asked if I can teach her. She's pleading to me holding my hands and my hands was turning back to normal. I smiled at her cuteness so I said yes. And I called the boys, but before I could call them she run inside the palace calling them by name. She was so funny after a few minutes she came out of the palace with the boys at her back laughing at her while they were winking at me. And we start our horse back riding, when Chloe was tired we stop at the some place inside the palace. While Chloe was talking to Liam and Niall, Louis and Zayn was with me.  
Louis: you like her?  
Me: yes, so much  
Zayn: so that's the reason why your starting to turn back to your old face. The perfect prince  
Me: yeah  
Louis: thanks to her  
Me: yeah thanks to her  
Chloe: harry? Can we go back to the palace?  
Me: yeah sure.  
But she was still standing behind me. Looking at me like I was a ghost.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her  
"I'm tired" she said walking beside me  
"that's why were going back to the palace" I answered  
"but I don't want to ride at my horse, can I ride at yours?" she asked  
"no prob" I said smiling at her  
"thank you" she said kissing me cheeks.  
When we got home she quickly changed clothes. After shes done changing she quickly got out of her room and went to the dinning hall and start eating. When shes done she stood up and kiss my cheek and go back to her room.

Chloe's POV  
i was lying on my bed when i start thinking about Harry. why do i always kiss him and hug him. and why i was so nice to him, even though he kidnapped me. am i falling for him? Do i like him? ugh i hate this kind of feeling. maybe after a week ill find out whats my feeling for him. but he has only 6 days left before his birthday and also his death. i have to know my feelings for him before everything is too late. Please give me a sign. if someone give me cat it only means i like him but if someone give me a dog it means i dont like him. my thoughts was interrupted when someone knock on my door. its alyssa...with a cat? "goodevening princess i just want to ask if you like cats?" she asked entering my room. "ummm yes?" i replied. "oh really? here take this cat. i found the cat in the garden" she said handing me the cat. "why,thank you" i said smiling to her. "your welcome your highness." she bowing to me and then leaving me alone with this cat and my thoughts.

so now that someone gave me a cat, it only means that i like harry. yes i do i really do like him. why? because he was so nice,caring,adorable,funny,and of course flirt. i like harry. i have to tell him my feeling for him. but wait what if he dont love me back? what if he likes someone.

"what if he like you?" i turned back to see louis standing with the boys well except to harry  
"how long have you been there?" i asked "and did i say it loud?" i questioned  
"since alyssa left and we heard everything and yes you say it loud" zayn said while the others was laughing  
"stop laughing its not funny" i said embarrassed  
"oh its fine dont be shy" niall said rubbing my back  
"didnt you know that he likes you" liam asked. what ? he likes me?  
"no, really? he like me?" i asked curiously  
"so? are you going to tell him or not?" louis asked  
"i dont know, i really dont know and im not ready" i said  
"fine, if you need help dont bother to call any of us, ok?" liam asked sitting beside me  
"im sure i will" i replied. and everyone left my room. so im all alone again.

5 days later

Chloe's POV  
so today the boy and i are having a picnic at the garden with my cat, now they finally meet my lovely pet. i still dont have a name for my cat but alyssa said its a girl. i got out of my bed into my bathroom and take a quick shower, i brush my hair do my make up and brush my teeth. i walked to my walk in closet and grab my purple dress. after eating breakfast i quickly run to my room to prepare everything for his birthday. after thinking louis came into my room and ask me if i have any plans about harry's birthday. i said yes.

"any plan for harrys birthday?" he asked smirking  
"yes" i said smiling  
"tell me" he said taking a seat beside me  
"so heres the plan..." i said facing him.

Harry's POV

I was on the couch thinking of what will happened tomorrow in my birthday. tomorrow is my last day. So tomorrow is my last day i have to tell chloe how much i like her. stop thinking about tomorrow hazza, why dont you watch some boring show on t.v? fine. am i really talking to myself? never mind. i grab the remote of the t.v flipping to some channels. i stop flipping channels when i heard footsteps when i turned back it was chloe.  
"can i join you?" she asking smiling  
"yeah" i replied  
"so whats your plan tomorrow?" chloe asked curiousness was written all over her face.  
"i dont know, i dont have any plans" i said shaking my head.  
" do you want a surprise?" she asked grinning.  
" of course i want, but you dont have to. unless it fine to you." i said looking at her.  
"then wait for my surprise, and of course its fine with me" she said leaning back.  
" okay, but like what i said you dont have to" i said leaning back at the couch too.  
"harry you dont have to be humble,okay. just consider it was my birthday gift to you on your birthday. and tomorrow will be your best birthday ever" she said hugging the pillow.  
"yeah because it was my last birthday" i whisper to myself i hope she didint hear it. but unfortunately she hear it.  
"what you were saying harry?" she asked looking at me straight in the eye. god her eyes was to hypnotizing, i cant believe im looking at her. i'll consider myself as the most luckiest guy in the world.  
"well i catch up later, i have serious business to do with the boys, bye" now im all alone thinking of that surprise she will going to prepared for me.

Chloe's POV  
im gonna tell him how i feel about him. and will tell him what i really was and who i really was. i hope she accept me. i already tell the boys the plan about tomorrow. and i hope harry will love it. as a vampire i read what his saying on his mind like it was his last birthday tomorrow. Beast are sometimes weird. and there is still something i want to know. especially the feathers and wheres his parents. but for now i have to go to bed and rest because tomorrow is a new day.

today is the that i've been waiting. i walk to the bathroom to take a bath, after taking a bath i called Alyssa to fix my hair cause i already choose the dress that i would wear. she do my hair after fixing myself i left my and went to the dinning hall where the boys are waiting.  
"good morning boys" i said taking a seat. "wheres harry?" i asked looking at his chair.  
"in his room, still sleeping" louis said laughing with boys.  
"guys its not funny, and whats wrong if his still sleeping and while were eating breakfast? huh?" i said putting some jam at my bread.  
"oh speaking" niall said and they all start to laugh. i look at harry who has a morning hair but still sexy.  
"Happy birthday Prince Harry" i greeted him.  
"well thank you Princess Chloe" he said taking a seat.  
"too formal huh?"zayn said teasing.  
"boys" liam warned.  
"okay im done. oh harry meet me at the garden at 3 pm. okay?" and then i left them eating and teasing harry.

when the boys are done eating louis went to my room and asked me if im ready and i said yes. and he said harry has also surprise for me.

at exact 3 i went to the garden saw harry picking a rose.  
(the bold is chloe and the italic is harry)  
**'did you know that i love flowers especially the rose?'**  
_'really? my mother too'_  
**'harry wheres you parents'**  
_'they're killed in a car accident when i was 7 years old'_  
**'sorry to hear that'**  
_'its okay, anyway why do you want me meet here? is there any problem?'_  
**'oh no no no, i just want to say something'**  
'what is it?'  
**'harry I-'**  
_'wait, i know ladies first but- i have to say this'_  
**'what?'**  
_'chloe... '_  
**'hmmm?'**  
_'I- i like you'_  
**'what!?'**  
_'i know you cant_ love me back because i'm a beast and i understand and-'  
**'****harry STOP! please stop saying non-sense, stop saying lies. harry i like you and that's the reason why i want you meet here because i want to tell you that i really like you'**  
_'i love you chloe'_  
**'i love you too, but there's still something you need to know about me'**  
_'what is it?'_  
**'im a- im a half vampire and a half angel, im not a human im immortal. now harry do you still love me?'**

**She's a vampire but not only a vampire, a half vampire and a half angel. She's immortal. But harry you can't push her away. Why? She loved and she accept you eventhough your beast a cursed beast. Remember the day you Kidnapped her? She didn't even dare try to escape. And when the night she saw you she don't run. She try to be nice at you.**

**Harry's POV  
**"Harry I understand if you can't love and I also understand if you hate me because I'm a blood sucker. Maybe its better for me to leave. I guess I'll see someday in nowhere. By-" I cut her, cause honestly I like her no words can describe how much I love her. "Wait, you can't leave me" I said grabbing her hand. And she look at me with a confused look. "I can't loose you" I said holding back my tears. "Why you can't? I'm not normal I'm not mortal because I'm immortal. I'm their princess, princess of all vampire and angel. Why you still love me?" She asked crying. All I want to do is hug her and tell to her that everything is gonna be okay, but I can't cause right now she's pushing me away. "Why are you doing this? Just a while ago you tell me that you like me and that you love me and now your pushing me away? You know your so selfish" I said in anger. "I'm not selfish harry I'm doing this becuase I don't want you to force your to love me" she said still crying. "I'm sorry harry" she said leaving me alone in the garden. When I'm all alone I started to cry I sat at the bench near in the small lake watching the sunset while crying. "Why does this is happening to me, I wish I was beast forever so I can have her for life" I told to myself.

Chloe's POV  
After I said those stupid things to him I totally regret it. I love him but I push him away cause I don't want him to get hurt just because of me a stupid blood sucker. He was so nice to me. I was walking to louis room to ask some help because they were really close cause they were bestfriends. While I saw harry entering his room with a puffy eyes and his hair where everywhere. Now I realize how much hurt I cost to harry from pushing him. So I decided to walked to his room rather than to louis. I knocked at his door "harry its me" I said "you push me away? So leave me alone" he said locking the door. "Fine" I whisper to myself.

So i went to Louis room to talk to him. "Lou? You there?" I asked entering his room. " Yeah. You need anything?" He ask. "Can I talk to you?" I ask entering to his room. "About harry and you?" He Ask and I nod. "What do you want to do. Now?" He ask sitting on his bed and I follow hIs move I sit too at the bed.

"what do you want to talk about?" He ask sitting on his bed. "Harry,harry I want to talk about" I said sighing while sitting on his bed. "why? Did he do anything wrong?" He ask looking at me. "no, he just tell me that he like and do the same and I tell him that I'm not normal and I push him away but he keeps on telling me that he loves me he sill accept no matter what I was." I said taking a deep breathe while looking down. "I don't get it. why? What are you?" He asked looking at me. "I'm a vampire angel. But I won't hurt any of you" I said still looking down. "I knew it." He said jumping around the room. Why is he so happy " you knew what?" i ask confusingly.  
"that your a vampire but we didnt know that your a angel." he shaking his head.  
"we?" i ask  
"yeah. me and the boys" he said lying on his bed.  
"oh" all that i can say. "im leaving" i said as i start to cry.  
"what do you mean by _leaving_?" he ask sitting.  
"im leaving the palace" i said and i stood up.  
" no you cant" ha said doing the same.  
"yes i can, cause im the princess and im evil and i can kill any of you. im immortal" i said walking  
"but harry needs you" he said and i stop walking.  
"no he dont, because if he needs me he will talk to me" i said looking up to him. " im sorry louis." i said getting out of his room.

Harry's POV  
she's leaving what would i do. i love her more than anything. and now the girl that i love the most i s now leaving. and for sure she hate me for not talking to her. i hate pretending that im sleeping i shouldnt do that now shes leaving. i need to stop her. i went to her just to see her packing her things " you cant leave me" i said stopping her. "yes i can" she said pulling her clothes from me. i hold her shoulder " chloe stop. stop doing this, cant you see i need you. i love you" i said crying "i know harry but this is not the right time. i need to see my family and my friends." she crying too. "you dont have to leave" i said hugging. "i have to" she said pushing me away. "fine and im sorry if i say i need you" i said walking but she stop me. "harry wait" she said. i look back and she come closer to me. "wha-?" i ask. but before i could finish it she kissed me and kiss was so passionate at first i was shocked but then i kissed back. she smile through kiss. but after a minutes she pulled away. "i love you" she said putting his hand around my neck. and my hands was in her waist. "i love you too" i said and she smile. "goodbye prince harry" she said me tight and i start to cry. "goodbye princess chloe, we'll see you again" i said pulling away. she smiles at me and left. Sh*t, i forgot something. i walk out of her and run to the hallway to find her. "chloe wait" her head turn to my direction. " i have something to tell you" i said breathing heavily. "harry breathe first" she said chuckling. "what do you want to tell" she added holding my left shoulder. "im... im a vampire a real one" i said gasping for air." i know" she said smiling. "how'd you know?" i ask. how does she know? " remember im a vampire" she said chuckling. "oh, your such a idiot harry. how do you even forget" i told to my self. " its okay you look cute." she said making me blush. god she has an affect on me. im really in love with this blood sucking vampire. "hey your a blood sucker too and dont forget im the vampire princess im powerful than you. really i have an affect on you?" she ask smiling at me. "yeah" i said playfully annoyed. "fine, goodbye then" she said kissing me in the lips. god im gonna miss her so much. i hope she back soon. "i'll be back soon as i can" she said touching my face. "oh can you stop reading my mind?" i ask pushing her hand away. "fine, bye" she said walking out of the door. im gonna miss her cuteness.

Chloe's POV  
i say goodbye to the boys and of course to my servant Alyssa who's always been there for me since the day i cam here. and im happy cause harry can still be with us. and i know the boys too are happy. i was now at harry's carriage headed to the mansion where all the princesses stayed while they were away from their family and to their kingdom. im excited to see my two best friends. we reached the mansion in just half an hour or so. Mrs. belinda open the door for me she's our caretaker.  
"princess chloe, your back we thought your dead" she said bowing at me. "did that beast hurt harm you?" she added checking me if i was okay.  
"no im not dead and he didnt do anything wrong to me" i said smiling. "where's holly and felicity? are still here?" i asked walking up to their room.  
"they left. their parents fetch them here." she replied bowing her head.  
"oh" that all i can say. my best friends left me. "i'll just to my room to rest for a while. and i'll call you if i need something." i said entering my room. guess was alone. i have no best friends. i wish that alyssa and the rest of the boys are here to keep me company. i hope the war in the palace is already done cause i want to go home. i miss my family. maybe i should take some rest. i sleep for an 4 hours. i woke up at 5 pm so i decided to go downstairs to grab some snacks. i grab some cookies and milk from the fridges. "princess chloe?" mrs. belinda ask "hmm?" i replied. "i have a good news for you and i know you like it." she said smiling i just nod telling her to continue. "you can now go back to the palace" she said happily. "really?" i ask. and she nods. "oh my god, thank you" i said running back to my room to pack my things so i can now go to my home. after packing mrs. belinda called me from downstairs saying my carriage from palace is here. finally i can now live in my own world, well... i mean is palace. at the palace when we arrived everybody is busy arranging everything but they dont forget to bow at me. of course im next in line as the Queen of my country. "welcome back princess chloe" ruther said bowing at me. "finally... I'm Back!" i told to my self.  
"we are all happy that you are here." he said. "thank you. umm i'll just to my room." i said then i leave them all doing what they were doing.

3 week later...  
"chloe, sweetie wake up your grandmother wanted to see you" she said opening the curtains "fine" i said through the pillow. and she walked out of my room. 45 minutes later im done so i went to my grandmother's room. "oh Chloe come here sit." i did as said. "i you want to get married to one of the prince. and want him to be a vampire or maybe a half vampire" she taking a sip of her tea. "you want him to have a vampire blood?" i ask. "yes dear. please" she replied. im so happy,im gonna introduce to her the prince of all vampire. "after i get married what will happen?" i asked biting my lips. "you'll be hailed as the new queen and your husband is the king" she said smiling at me. "oh, thank you grand ma." i said walking out of her room. yes! finally im gonna be the queen. "umm mother can i walk for a while outside of our palace? please?" i said begging to her. "of course dear, but remember be careful" she warned "im sure i will" i replied. and with that i run out of the palace and went to the woods to harry's palace. i was now at the gate Zayn saw me and i wave at him and he wave back. the guards open the gate and i walk inside. zayn run to me and i give him a big and a tight hug and he hugged back. "i missed you little kid" he said ruining my hair. "hey im not kid anymore im a lady and im getting married" i said playfully pushing him. "really ? to who?" he ask confused. "my grand ma or the queen wants me to marry a vampire and harry is the person i know who is a vampire. i have a plan why do we punk him" i said but he just frown his eye brow. "we're going to tell them i'll be marrying other prince" i said smirking. "good idea. but what if we fail?" he ask looking at me. "im gonna tell him the truth that my grand mother want me to marry a vampire and she choose him" i said smiling rising my eyebrow. "your such a smart girl" he said pushing me. "lets go" he offered.

(always Chloe's point of view)  
zayn and i went inside if the palace no one was at the living room. "maybe at the garden" he said. so i follow him at the garden and he was right they where at the garden. "miss me" i said getting everyone's attention. "CHLOE!" louis screaming hugging me "hey chloe" liam and niall said in unison. "what about my curly beast? didnt he miss me" i ask in a sand tone, pouting my lips. "aww, of course i miss you" he said kissing me on my lips. "so what brought you here?" liam ask. "i just want to say something" i said biting my lips. harry still standing on my side while his arms around my shoulder. "what is it" harry ask. and everyone nods except to zayn. "zayn?" i said to him signaling him to tell the boys. "oh, chloe's getting married" zayn said looking at harry straight in the eye. "to who" niall ask looking at me. "i dont him but the queen said his from far away land and his also a prince she just tell today" i said with a sad face. "what?" louis shout with a disbelief face. "harry?" i said looking up to him. "i-uh- congrats... congrats to your wedding" he said sitting. i look at to zayn saw him with a sad face and then he looked up to me but i shake my head giving a 'i cant do this anymore' look and he nod agreeing with me. "dont forget to invite us, okay" harry said when a tear escape from his eyes. "harry are you crying?" i ask. "im fine" he replied wiping his tears. the boys look at me and i smile to them. "of course i wont forget you and the boys" he look at to me with a confused look. "my grandmother said i have to marry a vampire. and harry i want to marry you, i dont want to marry a prince who dont love me for what i am" i said with serious face. "so you want to marry me?" he ask. i nod smiling at him. "but im not proposing to you" i replied. when i said that harry pull out something in his pocket "this is the ring that my father gave to my mom when he proposed to her but then he gave it to me and said 'give this to the girl that you want to spend your life with and dont hurt her' so now i want this to give to the girl that my heart beat again and i want to spend my whole with you have a family with you and have a cute little kids with you" he said kneeling. wow is he going to propose to me? "Princess Chloe Greene, will you marry me?" he ask. i look at the boys and they all nod at me and smiling like a cheshire cat. "yes harry i will marry you" he slipped the ring to my finger. he stood up and hug me. "want to meet my family?" i ask.  
"yes i want to meet my future wife's family" he said taking my hands.  
"when do you want to meet them?" i ask  
"today?" he replied smirking.  
"ok then, pack your things boys. were living in 30" and they all went to their rooms to pack their stuffs.  
"go on pack your stuffs, i'll just wait here." i said pushing him away. after a lifetime packing they're finally here. so went to harry's carriage and headed to back to the palace to meet my fiance and his friends.

at the palace the boys are unpacking their clothes while me and my the queen are having some chat about my wedding. "since you already have your prince charming lets moved on to your-" i cut her. "wedding?" i said widening my eyes. "no dear too early, but the engagement party" she chuckling at my reaction. "i want to him now. is he with you?" she ask smiling at me. and i nod like lost puppy. "well then i want his and his friends presence at the dinner" she said. walking through the balcony. "yes majesty" i said and left her room and went to the boys room. "the queen want to see you at the dinner especially you harry" i said entering the room. "me?" harry ask pointing to his self. "yes" i answered. and they all nod. "you have only 1 hour left so get ready for the dinner." i said smirking at them then close the door and went to my room. i took a shower and taking a shower i brush my teeth put some make-up and comb my hair and let it dry. i went to my walk-in closet to pick some dress for tonight. this is my outfit for tonight's dinner with my fiance. look at the mirror for one last and went to the boys room and everyone is wearing a very formal attire. "look everyone's ready" i said stepping inside the room. "come my mother must there in a few" i said opening the door for them. at the dining room the boys took their seats. after a few moments the queen arrived followed by my mother. i stood up and the boys follow my action. we all bowed and the seat at the middle chair my mother was on her right with the three other boys which is louis,zayn and niall while i was sitting at the left side of queen with harry and liam next to me. while eating the queen spoke. "princess, i want to tour our young gentleman in out palace" the queen said looking at the boys. "i will your majesty" i replied.  
"who is the future king in to them" my mother ask wiping the corner of her mouth.  
"harry the vampire prince, next to me my queen" i said looking at her eyes.  
"well then we to plan for the-" harry cut my grand mother.  
"wedding?" he asked  
"no dear, we have to plan first for the engagement party" the queen finish. i slightly laugh.  
"princess" my mother warned  
"why mother? its really funny" i replied laughing  
"like you when you talk to me about this" the queen said laughing with me and everyone laugh even harry. and i know i look like tomato.  
"i hate you guys" i said bowing my head.  
"we know you do" my mother said.  
"its okay love" harry said hugging me on side.  
"well if you are all done you can now go back to your chamber" the queen said. living the dining room.  
"will do your majesty" my mother replied. and i stood up. "where are you going" my mother ask.  
"to the tailor's room. the queen said that she want the engagement party to be happen as soon as possible so i decided that after three days starting today it will happen. so i will be needing an engagement gown. shall i?" i ask and she just nod. "thank you mother" i said bowing to her.

3days after. today is the engagement party.  
i was wearing a cocktail dress the event tonight. i look at to my engagement ring then to my watch its time. as i walk the guard bowed at me and i smile in return. "attention everyone? i want to thank every single one of you for coming at my daughter's engagement party and tonight i have here beside me is the future king. and now i want to meet my daughter the next in line at the queen's throne, Princess Chloe" my mother announced and the door open and i start to walk and stop beside my mother and harry. and everyone start cheer. i look at the boys and they were all clapping. "princess chloe when is the wedding?" Prince Julius ask. i just smile at him harry and i havent talk about this. i look at my mother and she smile at harry while nodding. what the heck is going on here? why are they smiling at each other? and harry smile and nod back. "the wedding is next week sunday" he announced. WHAT!? we havent discuss this thing. "what? wait? we havent talk about this?" i asked him in a whisper tone. "we'll talk about this later hun" he replied kissing my cheek.

after the party and the big unexpected announcement. my mom talk to me about the wedding saying that they already talk about with my grandmother. and its official that the wedding next week sunday. after the party i haven't seen harry i've been the whole palace but i still didnt see him. where is that curly beast, i mean vampire until i see louis outside of his room. "hey lou" i shouted. "oh hey future mrs. styles" he said pinching my cheeks and i smile. "have seen harry cause i've been looking for him all day?" i ask in a tired voice. "no i thought he was with you?" he ask frowning his eyebrows. "no he wasn't since the party ended i never seen him" that was very confusing, he's not with boys and his not also in the palace, then where is he? i need my mother. so i quickly ran to my mothers room. "mother where is harry" i ask when i open the door. "i dont know, maybe with his frien-" i cut her off. "no his not with boys" i replied. "mr. johnson the princess is worrying about prince harry wouldn't you mind if you find him?" she ask mr. johnson. "mother i already did" my mother looked at me frowning her eyebrows. "well did you find him?" she ask and i shake my head "no" i replied. "well then mr johnson would you?" my mother ask him. "yes majesty" and then leaves. "he's hiding from you, because he dont love you" my sister said entering my mother room. yes my sister is back she went to paris to study and she's back i wont let her took my crown,my throne and my harry away from me. and her name is Taylor, Taylor Alison(swift). "oh your back? are you going to steal everything away from me" i ask in a bitch tone. " no my dear sister" she replied caressing my face. "half-sister" i remembered her. and then went back to her room. yes she's a illegitimate child were sisters in my father's side but his not a royal blood and that's the reason why my mother and my grandmother want me to marry a royal blood. Taylor is not really a royal blood her mother is my grandmothers personal servant and she has little sister name Tiara she's so nice but i was an evil to her the whole palace treated her as a princess even Taylor. im the only royal princess in this palace cause im the only royal blood in here. since our father is a vampire and im a half-vampire too the two tramp is also a vampire but im more powerful to them cause im the Darkness Princess and my mother is the Queen. "mom why do we have to keep her and her little witch?" i crossing my arms "princess" my mother warned. yeah i wasn't really a nice princess when it comes to my royal family. "what they're not really a royal blood, Taylor was dad's mistake and Tiara is a daughter of one of our guards" i replied still crossing my arms. " before your father died he asked me if i could make Taylor one of the princess since she was your father's daughter and taylor asked if could tiara can be a princess too" my mother explain. "so you hide all of this to me?" i ask and my eyes starting to get blurred. i run out of her room to my grandmother's room.

"grandma?" i ask slightly opening the door. "yes my dear?" she ask. "can we talk" i ask closing the door "sit dear" she said smiling at me "is it about harry and the wedding or your sister taylor" she ask. "taylor" i answered. "what about her" she ask taking a sip of her tea. "i dont want her and her little sister to be a princess anymore" i quickly answer. "are you serious?" she ask and i nod "but we cant do that it was already written at the royal book." she said looking at me. "then hailed me now as the new queen" i said and i stood up and walk to the door to open it. "if you cant grandma you can do the first thing i asked to you. excuse me my queen" with that i left her room and went to my room and i surprisingly saw harry at floor playing with forest my wolf pet. "where were you" i ask standing in front of him and he looked up to me and i raised my eyebrow. "i went back my palace to check my people is okay without me" he said kissing me. "you should tell where you going, im worried sick" i warned him sitting at my bed and crossing my arms. "i'll make it up to you" he said kissing me. "no i have a problem" i said pushing him "what is it" he asked  
"my step sister but she's not really a royal blood because my father is not a royal blood but his a vampire" i explain. "my mother hide me that my father ask her if she could make taylor as princess and she ask if could tiara can be a princess too and they said yes so went to my grandma and tell her that i dont want to be a princess anymore but then she rejected me by saying it was already written at the royal book but then i said if you cant hailed as the new queen now but still you cant you can do the first thing i ask to you" i added. " dont worry babe i wont leave you, i promise" he said kissing my forehead. " and stay away to her mister" i warned him pointing my finger to his face. "yes your highness" he said chuckling and i seat at his lap. "what does she look like?" he ask rubbing my legs. "she has a blond hair, tall girl and skinny. stay away styles" i warned him again "yes i promise future mrs. styles" he smiling then kissing me and i kissed back. we lye down at the bed and went to sleep. and forest jump on my bed and then sleep.


End file.
